Technological advances related to electronic devices, and control methods thereof, have developed rapidly. In particular, the electronic devices may provide voice call functions. In other words, the voice call function may be provided between a transmitting-side electronic device and a receiving-side electronic device.
The electronic device may not provide additional functions in combination with the voice call.
Specifically, to perform additional tasks during the voice call, the electronic device would have to run a separate application. This would be very inconvenient to users.